The invention relates to an electronic balance with a housing, a balance scale, a wind guard which surrounds the balance scale, at least partially, and possesses a display and control unit.
Balances of this type are generally known and are described e.g. in DE-OS 35 08 873 and DE-OS 37 41 313. However, the fixed, reciprocal arrangement of housing, balance scale and display and control unit permits the balance to be adapted only in a limited manner to various work positions by the operator.
The invention therefore has the objective of indicating a balance of the above initially mentioned type which permits a better adaptation to the various work positions of an operator.
The invention solves this objective in that the display and control unit is secured to the housing in such a manner that it can pivot around the wind guard about at least one vertical axis.
This allows the position of the display and control unit to be adapted to the work position of the operator independently of the position of the housing.